Intimate life of two lovers
by RBAlways423
Summary: Historia del romance de Castle y Beckett fuera de la comisaria en un ambiente intimo donde se entregan a lo que sienten sin condiciones.
1. The reason of your glow

**_The reason of your glow_**

* * *

_Kate está preparándose para salir con su amiga a dar una vuelta hace mucho le debe una cita puesto que últimamente solo se dedica a recuperar el tiempo perdido con el escritor de sus sueños. Se mira una y otra vez en el espejo no le apetece para nada abandonar esas paredes donde hace apenas unos meses se siente tan segura. Si se deja llevar por su amado jamás sale de la cama, era increíble pero nuca tienen suficiente el uno del otro, una sola caricia los conduce a explorar las más desequilibradas tentaciones.__ Rick todavía se encuentra en la habitación cubierto por las sábanas ella le había indicado mil veces que se levantara pues el también tiene un compromiso que cumplir pero definitivamente se comportaba como un niño pequeño que no escucha razones. En un momento se ríe al recordar lo que probaron minutos antes, el era tan caliente que a ella simplemente no le importaba quemarse a todas horas en la hoguera de su pasión. Continúa maquillándose en silencio pensando en el amor de su vida desde que decidieron darse la oportunidad de compartir sus sentimientos no puede ni quiere ocupar su mente en otra cosa._

_Rick camina hasta el baño sigilosamente, se dedica a mirarla sin que ella se dé cuenta, era tan sexy lleva solo un simple vestido negro más sin embargo resulta la prenda más provocativa que pudiese imaginar. Se abalanza en contra de su cuerpo sin meditarlo dos veces a la vez que Kate tiembla al percibir las intimidades de su hombre rozándole la parte baja de la espalda. Él le besa el cuello como si quisiera devorarla, con sus manos pasea por las largas piernas y ella no puedo hacer otra cosa que gemir en voz alta. Luego de un minuto es Kate quien pierde todo el control, sujeta el miembro de Castle para masturbarlo con las manos, lo conduce hasta el límite entretanto disfruta del poder que tiene sobre él._

_C- Eres muy mala detective… y ese vestido te queda impresionantemente sensual… solo puedo concentrarme en quitártelo- le dice con voz salvaje_

_B- Castle por favor quítame lo que tú quieras… eso si que sea rápido no te olvides que me tengo que ir- le ordena mojada por el deseo_

_C- Ya me encargare yo de llevarte a donde tú quieras- contesta elevando el vestido tomándola para incorporarla encima del lavabo_

_Beckett recibe el órgano viril de su amante hasta el fondo curvándose hasta pegar su cara en el espejo. Rick la toma posesivamente del cabello pero sin hacerle daño dirigiendo los rápidos movimientos en su interior. La pega mas contra el cristal dejando huellas de desenfreno escritas con las gotas de sus torsos visiblemente ejemplos de sincronización. Al cabo de un rato llegan al clímax y después se meten a la ducha, el se encarga de enjabonar todas las partes del cuerpo de la detective._

_Kate sale primero del baño para volver a normalizar su apariencia. Escucha el timbre sonar y se dispone a contestarle a su amiga_

_B- Hola Lannie- le saluda con un abrazo_

_L- Chica se te ve muy feliz me pregunto si tiene que ver el escritor con esa dicha- dice sorprendida ante la sonrisa de Beckett_

_B- No te puedo mentir amiga últimamente todo tiene que ver con él y eso me encanta- acepta con felicidad_

_L- Me complace escuchar eso… siempre confié en que el seria el hombre de tu vida… te agradezco que me hayas contado el secreto… lo he guardado estos meses y seguiré haciéndolo pero prométeme que seré la madrina de los pequeños castles- sonríe satisfecha_

_B- Prometido… ahora déjame coger la cartera y nos vamos_

_Antes de que Kate termine de hablar Castle se aparece con toda la piel mojada y solo una toalla en la cintura. Todos quedan boquiabiertos, nadie sabe cómo actuar pero la situación se vuelve aun más intensa cuando las partes privadas del escritor salen a la luz. Lannie enfoca su mirada en los rincones descubiertos, la impecable anatomía de Rick suele dejar a todas las chicas idiotizadas. Kate le lanza el albornoz negro que él había dejado en el sofá y le indica que se vaya al cuarto a cambiarse con una mirada asesina_

_L- Todo este tiempo preguntándome el por qué de tu brillo… que calladito te lo tenias amiga… ese hombre es un regalo de la naturaleza… menos mal que tienes pistola para defenderte de las fulanas que quieran conquistarlo- se divierte_

_B- Muy chistosa Lannie… yo lo mato le he dicho más de un millón de veces que se vista pero no me quiere hacer caso… a veces pienso que estoy saliendo con un bebe - se queja_

_L- Por lo que acabo de juzgar parece todo menos un bebe… además seguro que no se cubre porque tu lo mantienes bien ocupado- menciona divertida_

_B- Basta de bromas yo es que no puedo contigo… mejor voy por mi cartera que si no nunca nos vamos de aquí- analiza_

_L- Ok pero solo ve por el bolso porque si buscas otra cosa en esa habitación a lo mejor nunca sales- continúa con las risas_

_Kate se siente un poco avergonzada pero a decir verdad las circunstancias también le habían parecido graciosas, la cara de sorpresa de Castle en concreto. Cuando entra el está nuevamente en la cama, le lanza un gesto de liquidación causando que rápidamente el se ponga de pie._

_B- Que te dije Castle- pregunta apuntándole con el dedo y acorralándolo contra la pared_

_C- No… no… re… no recuerdo- se defiende nervioso_

_B- Cuanto más tarde vayas a la cita con tu ex mujer más tarde regresaras y ya te tengo aclarado que guardo un arma… lo sabes no- le recuerda_

_C- O ese dicho- dice aliviado_

_B- Hay algún otro- lo interroga_

_C- No… para nada… además no te preocupes que ya me voy… regresare lo más temprano que pueda para regalarte una de esas noches que tanto te gustan- responde_

_B- Mas te vale- afirma besándolo suavemente en los labios_


	2. I have hunger for you

Cap. 2 I have hunger for you

Kate se encuentra en el bar de su amado junto con Esposito y Lannie esta última prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta el lugar con el objetivo de no estar a solas con Javi ya que siempre perdía la cabeza al final. Se percata de que un hombre no para de mirarla inmediatamente se pone un poco nerviosa, ya no es soltera nunca más y a veces le incomoda demasiado ocultarlo frente al resto del mundo. El desconocido se dirige a la mesa cuando la ve tan inquieta, sus amigos no paraban de coquetear completamente distantes en esos momentos necesitaba una excusa para salir volando pero quedo frisada en la acción.

D- Te invito a un trago bonita- propone el desconocido

B- Lo siento… no estoy interesada- responde con rapidez llamando la atención de Esposito

E- Pasa algo Beckett- curiosea

D- Solo quería conocer a esta hermosa mujer… se ve tan sola que pensé que me podía unir a la reunión para acompañarla- se excusa

E- No es mala idea… mi jefa está soltera… me imagino que no tendrá inconveniente en escucharte por un rato a ver si la convences- opina

L- Javi deja que Kate decida lo que quiere hacer… deja de querer manipularlo todo… de verdad no se por qué insisto en darte una oportunidad si tu siempre serás el mismo egoísta… controlador de siempre- grita molesta poniéndose de pie a la vez que Espo la sigue

D- Parece que nos quedamos solos- deduce

B- Me tengo que ir- se pone de pie

D- A que le tienes miedo- la sujeta del brazo

B- Quítame las manos de encima- le ordena

D- Tú estas falta de un buen polvo- la ofende

B- Escucha payaso no quiero broncas… no me gustas ni un poquito… ahora mismo podría partirte la cara… pero prefiero regresar a mi casa donde me espera el mejor hombre del mundo- añade orgullosa

Rick se acerca a la escena enfadado no le gustaba para nada ver a ese cretino sosteniendo a su mujer. Cuando Kate nota su presencia queda hipnotizada sin saber que decir. Por su parte el se apodera de ella alejándola de aquel idiota. Se detiene a mirarlo con desprecio y le lanza un puñetazo que lo deja tendido en el suelo.

C- Nunca más en tu puta vida te vuelvas a meter con mi mujer porque no vas a vivir para contarlo- lo amenaza decidido mientras carga a Beckett en sus brazos para sacarla del lugar posesivamente sosteniendo las piernas y dejándola boca abajo como si se tratara de una niña que se había portado mal.

Esposito y Lannie pudieron ver la parte en la que él se la llevaba

E- Es ese Castle llevando a Beckett en sus brazos- reacciona contrariado pero Lannie lo calla con un beso que lo hace olvidarse de la escena

Castle lleva a Beckett hasta su Ferrari la deja tendida en el asiento copiloto sin mencionar palabras y se dispone a conducir

B- No me vas a decir nada- afirma disgustada por el silencio

C- Claro que si… te felicito por la escena que acabo de ver… si querías ponerme celoso lo conseguiste- se lamenta

B- Espera un minuto crees que yo provoque esa escena- menciona molesta

C- Yo no creo nada solo observo… no trates de engañarme… eres policía puedes defenderte de quien tú quieras… pero no hiciste nada para evitarlo- dice decepcionado

B- Entonces crees que soy una cualquiera que va por ahí provocando a tíos en bares… creo que te confundiste yo no soy como tu- reprocha con rabia

C- Claro porque según tu soy un mujeriego… te tengo una noticia Kate yo solo tengo ojos para ti y te amo tanto que no podía estar con nadie mas aunque quisiera- se defiende

B- Yo tampoco puedo estar con nadie que no seas tú pero al parecer no confías en la mujer que dices amar- le recuerda

C- Entonces por qué no te defendiste- cuestiona

B- Porque quería terminar las cosas en paz- responde

C- Si claro en su cama ibas a terminar- la contradice

B- Oh dios mío Castle eres un necio… para el carro ahora mismo que no quiero tener esta conversación- le señala

C- A dónde vas- pregunta mientras la ve bajar

B- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto… tu sabes cuánto te quiero... jamás en mi vida te traicionaría idiota- le tira la puerta del auto

Castle sigue a Beckett sin que ella lo note hasta el parque donde alguna vez prometió que la esperaría mientras se derrumbaran aquellas paredes que los separaban. Se acerca a ella muy despacio completamente arrepentido por el ataque de celos sentándose a su lado.

C- Lo siento… soy un imbécil… cuando vi como ese hombre te miraba me quise morir… todo esto es tan nuevo para mí… nunca necesite tanto alguien… ni siquiera soy celoso- le explica

B- Juramos que aunque pretendiéramos ser solteros no saldríamos con nadie como puedes sospechar que llegaría a engañarte- se lamenta

C- Perdóname es que soy un tonto… te quiero demasiado- se arrepiente poniéndose de rodilla ante ella con cara de cachorro abandonado

B- Solo si me prometes que a partir de ahora te comportaras como un adulto… amo ese niño que vive en ti… pero hay ocasiones en las que es más útil la madurez- afirma suavizada por la picara mirada de su amor

C- Prometido- argumenta besándola

Ella toma las riendas con pasión a la vez que le saca las llaves del carro para conducir

C- A dónde vas- se queja

B- De vuelta a casa… tengo demasiado calor… probablemente me arrepienta de decir esto pero esa escenita dominante tuya me avivo todos los sentidos- confiesa

C- En serio- se sorprende

B- Vienes o que- lo apura

C- Que sea en mi casa… es más cerca y de seguro no hay nadie- propone haciéndole caso

Llegan al loft besándose, abren la puerta perdidos en las eternas caricias mientras que una que otra prenda ya volaba por los aires. Continúan besuqueándose hasta que una tos los interrumpe.

C- Madre- dice aun en la boca de Beckett

M- Cariño ya me marcho solo vine por unas cosas de la escuela de actuación… la próxima vez te prometo que traigo algo con que taparme los ojos… Kate querida como estas- sonríe

B- Bien Martha… gracias por preguntar- se separa de su compañero con una sonrisa incomoda

M- Ya lo veo querida… se nota por todos lados que eres una mujer complacida- deduce

C- Madre solo una pregunta… no tenias que ir a buscar algo- dice después de toser

M- Ok entiendo me voy- menciona despidiéndose

Kate mira a Castle contrariada

B- Es solo idea mía o Martha ya sabía nuestro secreto- se pregunta

C- Si… te vio metida en el closet la primera vez- reconoce

B- Oh dios que vergüenza Rick… que debe pensar de mi- se asusta

C- A lo mejor que tienes 17 años pero eso en todo caso te haría más joven- se burla

B- Y todo gracias a tu actitud infantil- le recuerda

C- No olvides que tú también intentaste meterme en tu closet- se defiende

B- Pero no lo hiciste- contraataca

C- Porque estaba vestido- continúa

'B- Ok tu ganas- lo para

C- Así de fácil- se cuestiona

B- No te cansas de discutir- se queja

C- Tengo hambre- exclama

B- Te preparo algo- se dirige a la cocina

El cierra la puerta con llave para luego dirigirse a la cocina y sentarla sobre la mesa

C- Creo que no me entendiste… tengo hambre de ti

Horas después de hacer el amor una y otra vez se quedaron hablando en el suelo.


	3. The passion under the dark

The passion under the dark

Rick camina detrás de Beckett admirando su figura con esmero concretamente se fija en el trasero de la detective sin esconderse a pesar de que están en la comisaria y las reglas establecidas le impiden pasarse de la raya. Kate presiente el vistazo encendido de su compañero mientras decide girarse para encarar el atrevimiento de su fiel amante aunque siendo sincera la actitud le encantaba hasta morir. Castle se queda embelesado ante la apariencia incomoda de su cómplice, aparta la vista por impulso como un niño asustado. Ella sonríe silenciosamente saboreando el momento, obviamente el la respeta pero a veces el deseo gana la batalla, eso hace que se sienta especial la realidad es que cada vez que el la acaricia con las retinas las mariposas en su interior parecen bailar de felicidad.

B- Que estabas mirando- pregunta por divertirse

C- Tu pantalón… es nuevo… me gusta- responde nervioso

B- Yo diría que solo te fijabas en mi culo- dice con determinación

C- Que dices… que sepas que yo no haría algo así… tu sí que me miras el trasero cada vez que me levanto por el café- se defiende con cara de sorpresa

B- Que... no cambies de tema Castle… estamos hablando de ti… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me provoques en el trabajo- le advierte

C- Perdona… no me estimules tu… vienes con esa ropa pegada al cuerpo… me quedo sin aire cada vez que te veo… que quieres que te diga… eres la mujer más sexy del planeta y no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti… si eso te parece mal no sé cómo hacer para arreglarlo- confiesa decidido

B- Me parece aceptable… escucha yo soy completamente tuya… puedes contemplarme las veces que haga falta… de hecho me haces sentir satisfecha… pero intenta que nadie se dé cuenta- menciona con calma

C- Un momento aceptas que siempre me has provocado- se pregunta en voz alta

B- Yo no he dicho eso- asume asustada

C- Pero es verdad- le dice al oído

La capitana Gates se acerca al escenario…

G- Interrumpo- interroga provocando que Castle se aparte de golpe

B- No señor… por supuesto que no- contesta borrando la sonrisa de sus labios evitando mirar a su hombre

G- Claro… señor Castle le importaría acompañarme a mi oficina un segundo… tengo una pregunta que hacerle- ordena

C- Si no tengo otra opción- bromea pero después se pone serio al ver la desaprobación del comentario

Kate permanece inquieta no sabe de qué hablan pero le provoca una gran curiosidad. Tiene que concentrase en unos papeles mas no logra hacer otra cosa que espiar la conversación de su jefa, cosa que tenia difícil ya que cerró la ventana unos minutos antes. Rick sale al cabo de media hora, se sienta al lado de su musa con un semblante realmente preocupante.

B- Que te dijo- quiere saber

C- No te lo vas a creer- afirma

B- Primero dímelo… luego te digo si te creo o no- se impacienta

C- Bueno me pidió un consejo para resolver un caso- asegura

B- En serio solo eso- respira con alivio

C- También me invito a salir- admite achicando los ojos

B- Que… es una broma no- grita

C- No… créeme que no- se maldice

B- Y- continúa

C- Le he dicho si- acepta

B- Castle dime que esto es una pesadilla y me despertare en dos segundos- le ruega

C- Kate… no es como tú piensas- interviene

B- No… que me vas a decir que iras a cenar con mi jefa para mantener el secreto… de ninguna manera Castle ahora mismo voy y le digo que tu ya tienes dueña- afirma poniéndose de pie

C- Espera- la detiene

B- Suéltame- reacciona

C- Es su hija… quiero decir me pidió que fuera a su casa para conocer a su hija… resulta que admira mi trabajo- aclara

B- Su hija… porque no me lo dijiste antes- le reprocha

C- Tus celos no me dejaron- se burla

B- Lo siento- dice más tranquila

C- Descuida… te invito a una cerveza- propone

B- Realmente necesito un trago- aprueba

C- En tu casa o en la mía- pregunta

B- Tu invitas no- le indica recogiendo las cosas

Los dos se sientan en el sofá para ver una película y así relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo así como también de emociones. Castle comienza a palpar el seno de la detective ingeniosamente. Se apodera de su cuello lamiendo el ángulo más exquisito donde a ella siempre suspiraba. Ella se sienta sobre el arrancándole de golpe la camisa, lo besa salvajemente mordiéndole el labio inferior sin mesura.

B- Tienes los labios más adictivos que he conocido- suspira

C- Y tú la boca más dulce que he saboreado- asegura arrebatándole el sostén

El se embriaga con los senos en su boca castiga a un pezón con la lengua ardiente mientras ella le desabrocha el cinturón. Se ponen de pie para quitarse las ataduras acto seguido el la tumba en el sofá con delicadeza. Le pasa la lengua por la zona más delicada, se detiene a estimularla lentamente concentrándose en el clítoris hasta que ella tiene su primer orgasmo de la noche. Castle no parece tener suficiente introduce los dedos en la vagina con determinación una y otra vez hasta el fondo de las entranas. Kate quiere tomar el mando de la situación le indica con la mirada que se tumbe en el sillón para apoderarse del miembro erecto de Castle con la boca. Lo tortura con maestría llevándolo hasta las estrellas al poco tiempo. Los dos ruedan hasta el piso cuando pierden el equilibrio. Rick sabe que llego la hora de unirse en un solo cuerpo.

C- Lo deseas- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

B- Más que nada en esta vida- responde con placer

C- Quieres hacer el amor conmigo- persiste

B- Sabes que si- asegura ansiosa por sentirlo

C- Pídemelo… ordéname que lo haga- solicita

B- Te ruego que me hagas el amor… quiero sentir tu miembro dentro de mi… quiero que me lleves a donde solo tú puedes llevarme- afirma sin vergüenza

C- Wow detective tu sí que sabes guiar a un hombre hasta la locura… bueno pues nada de mas esta decir que tus deseos son ordenes- exclama entusiasmado

Su enorme órgano la atraviesa hasta lo más profundo mientras ella grita deleitada por la sensación, el se mueve con autoridad sometiéndola a un gusto estimulante. De momento cambian de posición quedando ella encima. Entonces es su turno de menearse sensualmente contra él. Después de un largo tiempo los dos alcanzan el clímax por compartido.

A la mañana siguiente sienten como alguien toca la puerta, se habían quedado dormidos después de pasarse la noche amándose. Castle se dirige a la mirilla para ver de quien se trata…

C- Me vas a matar- dice muy bajito

B- Quien es- curiosea

C- Tu jefa- afirma rápidamente

B- No puede ser- exclama contrariada

C- Vas a tener que esconderte- insinúa

B- No… otra vez no- discute

C- Lo siento mi amor- se disculpa

B- No te preocupes mi vida… solo termina con ella rápido… tengo que pasar por mi casa a cambiarme- lo entiende


	4. One second alone with you

Kate está sentada sobre la mesa observando las evidencias de un insólito caso de asesinato al mismo tiempo que Castle solo se dedica a desnudarla con la mirada consiente de estar provocando un enorme fuego dentro de sus venas. La comisaria estaba abarrotada de detectives la mayoría pendiente a sus movimientos o al menos así lo sentía últimamente, quizás solo era paranoia pero no dejaba de pensar que la descubrirían. Resultaba ilógico que dos adultos sin compromisos escondieran su relación, mas por la consagración de tenerle como compañero por el resto de la vida merecía la pena quedarse callada. El de pronto se pone de pie para decir algo.

C- Voy por tu dosis de cafeína cariño- dice sensualmente sobre el cuello de la detective

B- Rick por favor no respires así sobre mi… a veces siento que me tiemblan las piernas cuando lo haces… además compórtate que nos pueden descubrir- se pone nerviosa

C- Lo siento es que tu perfume me vuelve loco… sabes lo que pudiera hacerte ahora mismo aquí sobre esta misma mesa- responde en un tono sexy

B- Tengo una idea de lo que harías… pero me parece… ya sabes que aquí es imposible- afirma pensando en imágenes prohibidas tartamudeando

C- Necesito recordarte que para un escritor nada es inalcanzable- insiste para provocarla

B- Y yo necesito aclararte lo que te puede llegar a pasar si lo intentas… creo que a veces se te olvida que tengo un arma- se defiende

C- Uh sexy- murmura

B- Te parece sexy que lleve una pistola- pregunta

C- Cuando es lo único que llevas puesto si… además mucho me encanta… si supieras las veces que te imagine de esa manera- bromea

B- Ok suficiente porque mejor no vas por ese café… tengo que admitir que me estoy empezando a excitar inevitablemente- lo detiene

C- Lo ves estás loca por mis huesos- sonríe

B- No puedo negarlo- contesta

En ese momento Lannie llama sugiriendo que pasen por la morgue a recoger las nuevas muestras del cadáver

Están a punto de entrar al laboratorio cuando él la transporta hasta su cuerpo salvajemente

C- Necesito un beso- le ruega

B- Castle deja de jugar… te daré suficientes cuando lleguemos a casa- responde agitada al sentir el lenguaje corporal de su hombre tan cerca

C- Solo uno… aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda ver- insiste

B- Ah no… que pasa si por casualidad algún compañero viene a recoger cualquier prueba- dice sin mirarlo estaba demasiado acalorada

C- Entonces tendrás que apurarte en regalarme el roce de tus labios… de ninguna manera pienso rendirme- confiesa incitándola

B- Que clase de hechizo tienes en mi que solo puedo ver a travez de tus ojos- le interroga

C- Si me besas te lo digo- menciona

Ella instala su aliento en la boca del escritor ampliamente como si quisiera arrebatarle ese sabor tan delirante a la vez que el la sostiene con fuerza para cavar con mas locura los senderos exquisitos de aquellos labios que amo desde la primera vez. El no se pudo contener de abrazarla contra la pared instintivamente de la misma manera que con intrepidez desabotonaba la blusa de la detective. Kate siente un ruido a lo que responde apartando a su amado bruscamente con miedo a ser sorprendida por alguien más y estuviera en peligro su secreto.

L- Que pasa chicos los pillo haciendo algo subversivo- se burla

B- No en absoluto solo… eh me estaba ayudando a situarme el pendiente- dice muy rápido

L- En serio Kate te vas a excusar conmigo… ya se vuestro secreto chicos… se que Castle trabaja muy duro para hacerte feliz amiga… además en todo caso te estaría ayudando a colocarte un botón- señala la prenda

B- Vale nos has atrapado- se rinde

L- En que exactamente los he atrapado- continua

C- Veras- intenta decir pero Kate le da un ligero codazo para que se calle

B- En serio Castle… no necesita detalles- le corta

C- Bueno ustedes se lo pierden… soy muy bueno narrando… sobre todo las escenas calientes… solía contarle muchas a mis conquistas… creo que probablemente me voy callando- intuye al ver la mirada matadora de su amor verdadero

B- Si dices otra palabra más terminaras durmiendo en la puerta de mi casa… y no precisamente adentro… si me entiendes no- le asegura

L- Guau Castle me parece que usara su esposas contigo- le hecha leña al fuego

C- Nada me gustaría más- le guiña un ojo

B- Ok vale ya he oído suficiente… dame esos papeles que alguien aquí si viene a trabajar- dice tomando el documento que trae su amiga en la mano y fugándose prácticamente del lugar

Castle y Lannie se quedan solos

L- Y que tal llevan el romance- pregunta

C- No sabes lo que me hace sentir… es la mujer de mi vida… soy capaz de todo por ella… me muero por besarla… abrazarla… ella es significa todo para mí Lannie- admite honestamente

L- Se que la quieres mucho… no sabes cuánto me alegra que ustedes dos sean felices no se me ocurre nadie que se merezca mas esa dicha que vosotros… se que Kate es una mujer difícil que no sabe expresar con facilidad lo que le pasa pero por alguna razón es distinta contigo… desde el día que apareciste vi ese brillo en sus ojos el mismo que ahora suele ser más deslumbrante- afirma con serenidad

C- Doctora Paris no imagine que usted fuera una romántica- se impresiona

L- Castle toda mujer desea encontrar un hombre que la adore tanto como tu amas a mi amiga- responde con melancolía

C- Estoy seguro que Esposito estaría encantado en darte todo el amor que te mereces- propone

L- No estoy muy convencida… no lo sé Castle somos tan distintos… presiento que nunca llegaremos a entendernos fuera de la cama y por más que disfrute esa intimidad… también reconozco que no es suficiente- se lamenta

C- Cuando de verdad queremos algo no podemos darnos por vencido… ustedes dos se quieren… pero son tan obstinados que ninguno desea dar su brazo a torcer… la vida se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… no te puedes quedar con las ganas… si tienes la oportunidad tómala sin miramientos… eres una mujer valiente y me consta- la apoya

L- Y tu eres un gran hombre… quien me iba decir que detrás de ese carácter juguetón habita un verdadero amigo- lo abraza

Kate y Rick en la casa

B- Estoy agotada- dice tirándose en el soja

C- En serio- contesta con desilusión

B- Que pasa- se preocupa

C- Nada que había pensado en… quiero decir que tenía muchas ganas de- se enreda

B- Quieres hacer el amor conmigo- afirma con determinación

C- Si no estás cansada- considera

B- Bromeas… para rendirme en tus caricias jamás estaré cansada- asegura

En la habitación Rick desviste a su amada compañera rápidamente desesperado por hacerla suya lentamente hasta el amanecer. La transporta en sus brazos hasta la cama ya completamente desnuda para luego lamer sus pechos ardorosamente haciéndola enloquecer de deseo. Baja hasta su vientre rozándole la tripa tiernamente provocando una dulce sonrisa que termina en el preciso instante en que su lengua se encarga de embriagar el terreno más caluroso de la detective. Ella se pierde en cada paso abrumada de tanto erotismo, el la abarca con destreza saboreando su interior como solo él sabe hacerlo. Luego encaja dos dedos con profundidad moviéndolos ágilmente hasta que Kate llega al orgasmo empapando sus manos con el líquido más cautivador. Ella se recupera como puede cambiando de posición quedando de esa manera encima de su amante. Manosea su miembro erecto antes de colocarlo en la punta de su entrada descolgándose suavemente hasta sentirlo en lo más profundo. Su cadera viene y va muy despacio regocijando el momento de compenetrarse en un solo ser. Por consiguiente la velocidad toma el mando al Igual que Castle que vence a la detective tomando la postura dirigente y empujando con garra hasta que Kate vuelve a saborear el máximo placer convulsionándose repentinamente. El se apodera de un intenso clímax alojando sus fluidos en lo más íntimo de Kate

B- Dios- gime en los brazos de Castle

C- Amo estar a solas contigo- dice con la voz ronca

B- Lo mismo digo- asegura abrazándolo

C- Repetimos- propone

B- Cuantas veces quieras


End file.
